The Truth on the Matter
by SuddenElixerofLife
Summary: A poem written by Yami for Seto.Yaoi, oneshot. I suck at summeries so just read it.


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I do share a love of Seto Kaiba.

This is a poem written by Yami for Seto, told in Yami's point of view in the beginning, Seto's point of view in the middle and both of their point of view in the end.

The truth behind the matter

_The truth is I love you_

_Not the way a friend loves a friend,_

_The way a lover loves a lover._

_I want to give you all the love you've been neglected all these years._

I knew Kaiba barely had a childhood, but I still couldn't help thinking that he was just like a lost child. Or a child that just saw a big fight between his parents. I knew he was neglected the love he wanted from Gozuboro and I wanted to give him that love.

As usual, at 8:30, Yugi went to school. I'm always so worried that he'll get hurt on the way to school, so I have him tell me when he gets there through our mind link. He told me Kaiba wasn't there.

My heart skipped a beat, I knew where he would be.

I phoned Mokuba, who was home bound from a cold he got last week.

"Nope, Seto went to Kaiba corp." He told me. Seto, what a beautiful name, like a spring, no! Winter day! Cold, but can be fun on short doses.

I knew I had to see him, so, I went to Kaiba crop.

_The truth is, my heart skips a beat when I hear your name_

_The name is as gentle as falling snow,_

_But the person is as cold and strong as a blizzard_

_I want to change you my blizzard,_

_I want to change you into the snow globe I want you to be._

Kaiba corp. My love's quarters, his home away from home, his domain. A place full of holograms, computers and dragons. I was ushered into a back office by a secretary and sat patiently waiting for my own Blue-Eyes to come. As I waited I tried to count the things I loved about Seto Kaiba. I lost count after 5454. There are just to many things about him I love. Why can't he feel the same for me?

_The truth is the harder I try to count the things I love about you,_

_The more I want you to myself,_

_My blowing blizzard, _

_My Blue-Eyes White Dragon,_

_My love._

(Seto's POV)

_The truth is I love you,_

_The way I longed to be loved as a child_

_Not by friends, I had lots of those,_

_The way I long to be loved by you,_

_The way I long for you to love me._

As usual, I woke up to my brother jumping on my bed then, oh so conveniently, jumping on me. I pushed him off me and got up I realised that there were two messages on my answering machine. One from an insurance company, the other from Kaiba corp.

'Another stupid virus.' sigh I ate breakfast and made my way to Kaiba corp.

Why couldn't I get him out of my head? Yami and his crimson eyes. What is this feeling I get when I think of him? My knees feel weak, my stomach all fuzzy, like butterflies! Is this what it feels like to be nervous? I've never felt like this before.

_The truth is your name sounds like a warm summer rain _

_So gentle and calming,_

_So sweet and caring,_

_I wonder if this is love?_

The company is in chaos, again. When I get there I have to rush to my office and stop the stupid virus. The secretary that shows my visitors to the back office stepped into my office, right when I was thinking about Yami's gorgeous hair.

Gorgeous? Where did that come from? Am I really in love?

My secretary lead me to my back office where my visitor was waiting. I didn't even hear who was there. I was to busy thinking about Yami. I keep wondering if I should tell him how I feel.

_The truth is I respect you_

_In my own special way_

_But could this respect turn into something different?_

_Could this respect turn into love?_

My back office is a small one but it serves its purpose. I open the door to see that one person I was thinking about all day.

"Yami..." I cleared my throat. "Umm, what are you doing here?" How much longer could I resist those crimson eyes?

"I need to tell you something." That voice, the sound of uttermost urgent. What does he have to tell me?

"Well, what is it?!" I couldn't stand to be in his presence much longer. He looked up at me and stepped closer to me.

"I don't know if you will like it, coming from me I mean..."

I closed my eyes. "Why don't-"I didn't get to finish because there was a soft pair of lips clamped over my own. I slowly opened my eyes to see the love of my life before me.

"That's why I'm here." Yami pulled away from me and blushing, he turned around.

(Yugi's POV)

"You wanna come home with me?" I felt his strong arm around my waist. I knew he felt the same way about me. I nodded and we left Kaiba crop.

(3rd person POV)

_The truth is I love you_

_I now know you love me too_

_Show me your love_

_The way I want to be loved only you can love me._

"Seto, are you sure we should be doing this?" He had straddled Yami on his huge bed.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Seto nuzzled Yami's neck.

"What about your brother?" Yami moaned as Seto ran his hand through his hair.

"He's gone to see a doctor and won't be back for a while."

"Ok, then show me the depths of your love!" Yami kissed Seto passionately.

_The truth is I cannot show you the depth of my love It goes to deep for human understanding _

_The truth on the matter is,_

_I love you._

Yami lay in bed with Seto's strong arms around him. He looked into his lover's face.

"My blue- eyed lover." He muttered, then fell into a deep sleep.

Seto opened his eyes, "I love you too, my crimson sweet."

One of my first poems/ stories, do remember the whole flame me and I will send gaint man-eating tomatoes after you. PLEASE RR!!!!!!!!! ï 


End file.
